


Waiting for Izumi

by avrelia



Series: The World of Infinite Hope - canon compliant stories [17]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fall Maiko Week 2020, Izumi is not named yet, Maiko Week, Pregnancy, Republic City, Republic city's birth is also painful, birth is messy, newborns look weird, other characters and tags might be added later, previous pregrancy loss implied, so I didn't put her name in the characters list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avrelia/pseuds/avrelia
Summary: I know that Mai's pregnancy is basically a sub-genre, but that wouldn't stop me from my own take on the subject. So, Mai is expecting Izumi. We could guess how that happened, but what would happen next? After all, not two pregnancies are alike!Stay tuned for exciting and disgusting details (I promise nothing gory or disturbing will happen)!
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The World of Infinite Hope - canon compliant stories [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858519
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99
Collections: Fall Maiko Week 2020





	1. Good News

**Author's Note:**

> Maiko week 2020, prompt Izumi

“AND THAT IS SIMPLY UNACCEPTABLE!” Mai’s voice rang with such fury that the Royal Counselors and ministers all leaned back and tried to look smaller. Zuko didn’t remember ever seeing her like that. Even worse he wasn’t sure what exactly prompted this outburst right now. Sure, they were dealing with unpleasant issues, and the proposition about schools was indeed unacceptable, but… that was Mai… and Mai was not prone to outbursts, even when she was that angry. Mai looked around the council room, her eyes full of storms. Zuko felt confused – what did he miss? Mai was probably just tired. She worked a lot, and often looked tired these days. They had to talk about it. When she was less angry. 

A hand touched and lightly squeezed his shoulder. Zuko turned in surprise. It was his old Minister of Agriculture, Goshi, who now realized his impropriety and was bowing deeply.

“What is it?” Zuko asked while trying to hide his annoyance and confusion.

The minister bowed again. “Forgive me, Fire Lord. I believe, lady Mai might benefit from a visit to a doctor.” 

Zuko felt even more confusion. Surely Mai was fine, just tired. “Are you suggesting my wife is ill?”

Deeper bow. “No, not at all. I think it might be good news, my lord, for you, and for the nation.” After that he bowed again and moved as far as possible to let Zuko figure out the meaning by himself.

The lighting struck. Or, at least that’s how it felt when Zuko realized what the minister was implying. Mai was pregnant? Well, they certainly wanted it to happen... Then blinked and looked at Mai again. She certainly didn’t look any different. May be a bit paler, but that’s hard to say with her usual paleness. 

Soon enough the Council dissipated, having finished whatever they could. Zuko and Mai were alone. He came closer and hugged her carefully. 

“What is that about?” She inquired grumpily.

Zuko exhaled and tried to phrase it as carefully as he could. “Maybe you should see a doctor? On the chance that you are.. that you are pregnant.”

“I know I am pregnant, Zuko. Don’t need a doctor for that.” 

That was even more unexpected. “Ehhh. Don’t you think I would like to know it, too?”

Mai shrugged and tried to bury her face in his clothes. This conversation was not moving as thought it would.

“Mai, what is happening?”

Another shrug. Followed by sniffling. “It’s just too early, that’s all.” 

“Too early for what? Either you pregnant, or not, right?”  
She tried to burrow her face even deeper into his clothes, so her answer came out muffled, hardly audible. “Too early to tell if she is going to stay.”

Oh. He was an idiot. They had a… disappointment a year ago, When they thought they might have a baby, but didn’t, and the doctor assured that everything was fine, and Mai seemed to be fine, too. But apparently she… is much more worried now about it. And now Zuko was worried, too. 

“Anything I can do?”

“No, I guess. Just wait and see. Mother told me it happened a lot, people just don’t talk about it. And really there is nothing to talk. I just don’t want any doctors or official announcements until much later.”

He hugged her even tighter and kissed her head. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Scared. Hungry. The other time I couldn’t eat anything, but now I am fine, just slightly nauseous. Very tired. Terrified. And my emotions run away from me and live their separate life, and I have no control over them. It’s disturbing.” Mai sniffed, then added, “Kind of hopeful.” She was silent for several heartbeats, then asked almost inaudibly, “What about you?”

To be honest, Zuko had no idea how was he. His brain hadn’t really had time to process it. “Hopeful, I guess. Slightly worried. Wait, why did you say “she”?”

“I don’t know. It’s just a feeling I have. I didn’t have it before, but now when I think about the baby, I think “she”.

“We’ll have a baby princess then.” The thought gave him a sharp pang that he recognized as happiness, and the did what he could in the situation – started kissing Mai. 

She looked at him, her eyes bright and glistening, and Zuko with a start realized that his clothes where Mai was hiding his face were all wet. She couldn’t have been crying, could she?

“I do feel tired. I probably should go lay down.”

“Let’s go take a nap then.” He walked with Mai to their bedroom, with his arm around her.

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“It can wait.”

They are going to be parents. Zuko gulped. Despite Mai’s misgivings, he felt hopeful. They wanted a child, they needed a child, and now they are going to have one. A terror gripped him. “I think I need to lay down, too.”

“Really?” Sarcasm returned in Mai’s voice.

“We are going to be parents, and I am fully terrified by the prospect.”

“Only now?”

“I guess I am that slow.” 

“I guess you are. I’ve been terrified about becoming a parent ever since the beginning.” More sarcasm, with the side ‘I am disappointed but not surprised.’ He was getting better at reading Mai, but still he was an idiot. At least he didn’t have to ask what she meant. 

“I am sorry. I thought everything was fine, and..”

“It was fine.” Mai squeezed his hand in a familiar gesture of comfort. “We were lucky. Or smart. But the worry was there.” He squeezed her hand back.

They settled on the bed, Mai taking off her hair piece and knives and hugging a giant pillow. She looked unbelievably cute. “So, are you coming to nap?” 

Zuko didn’t need another invitation, and joined her there, carefully spooning behind her. 

In the open window Druk showed up. He was too large for the bed by now, but he didn’t understand why would his humans want to cuddle without him, so he settled around them, strategically positioning his head so both Mai and Zuko could pet him. 

“Hey, you know, Druk, we are going to have a baby soon!” Zuko scratched the dragon’s head. Druk snorted and let a tiny puff of smoke, then nuzzled Mai’s belly.

Mai smiled, and petted Druk, too. “I think he knows. He is the smart one in the family.”

Zuko hugged her carefully and murmured into her ear, “It’s going to be fine.”

“You are just idly optimistic, got infected by Aang or something.” Mai grumbled without conviction.

“No, that’s not it. I am absolutely sure it’s going to be just perfect, and even Druk agrees with me. He is the smart one, remember?” Then turned to Druk, “Right, buddy?” 

Druk rumbled in agreement and nuzzled Mai again, moving his head under Mai’s hand. Mai sighed and quickly drifted to sleep.


	2. Waiting and waiting and waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months of pregnancy from Mai's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is not much happening, but I wanted to write about other people's reactions and Mai's worries. Not all Mai's friends said something interesting enough, so you won't find Ty Lee and Suki here. Sorry, they are generally supportive but don't care about babies much.

The world changed around her, Mai noticed. She changed, of course, and she felt those changes with every step of her new awkward body, with every heavy breath, with every… but she didn’t expect other people to change – they were not pregnant after all! 

Suddenly she was a part of different world – a world of women, a world of mothers. Not just her own and Zuko, all the women at the court who had children now decided to accept Mai as one of them. It made Mai uncomfortable. She didn’t want to be a part of that club. She didn’t want random people come to her with their stories and advice. Good thing she could always scare them away with her glare. And yet, she was also pleased a little. And she also did want to know that all those weird and undignified things happening to her body also happen to other people. 

As for herself, Mai felt slow. Large and slow like a damn puffy cloud. Some days didn’t feel like doing much, and yet she was feeling bored and restless. Some days she was feeling mad energy and impetus to do things. Some days she just wanted to eat. And to pee.

Her relationship with her mother somewhat improved in the past year over the shared pain and worries. And Mai knew mother was genuinely concerned, even if the reason for concern was less affection and more that Mai was very close to achieving everything that was expected of her, and giving Michi the gift of realizing Michi’s her greatest ambition of becoming a grandmother of the future fire lord. There was also some real affection inside all this, and it was enough for Mai now. There would never be warmth between them, but a great work in improving what they had was done.

She didn't have to look for affection in Ursa. It was there, palpable and obvious and never it felt overbearing. It was easy to talk to Ursa and spend time with her. They mostly talk about things unrelated to children. Mai didn’t really wish to knew much about baby Zuko and especially baby Azula, and somehow Ursa had figured it out. Or maybe she didn’t want to talk about babies herself. She talked a lot about theater – their current production, or anecdotes of the theater life overall. Mai found herself utterly fascinated by the life she normally didn’t care about. There so many stupid moments, and hilarious moments, and pulling oneself by one’s teeth moments, and Mai was pulled into a fantasy that they all were on a scene performing a weird play all the time. There certainly was a large part of performance in her being the Fire Lady. Then she thought about Zuko and Azula and all the times they performed pieces of classical plays or – pulled them with Ty Lee into a performance.

“Do you think Zuko and Azula could play in the theater?” she asked.

Ursa smiled. “Zuko may be very dramatic, but he can’t pretend to be someone else than he is. Azula, though, Azula was born to be a star. Pity she doesn’t see herslef that way.”

“She certainly can hold an audience captive.” Mai tried to imagine Azula as a stage artist. 

Ursa laughed somewhat sadly. “Azula has many talents. I hope she’ll be able to find what to do with them.”  
Azula herself came by once after Mai’s situation was wildly announced. She looked her over critically, mentioned that Mai looked terrible, but what else one could expect, and then patter her on the arm, slightly awkwardly. 

“Finally something useful came out of you two. Or… will come out.”

Mai was not in a mood to figure out Azula or play her games, so she didn’t say anything, leaving Azula with necessity to continue talking herself. 

“I hope you didn’t thing I would harm it, did you?” 

“Why would I have a reason to think it?”

“No reason, except for general stupidity, of course. We all need the new heir to the throne. And I don’t wish to put myself in the position where it is my duty to produce one.”

Nobody wanted to put Azula in that position. 

“Well, you seem to be doing boringly well, I will be going.”

“Have fun.” Mai said goodbyes with some relief. Azula seemed to be doing better, but nobody really knew what exactly she was doing, and nobody had it in them to try and get closer, neither she, nor Zuko, nor Ty Lee.

Kiyi and Tom Tom were initially excited, but the long wait distracted them. Which was just fine, they should have better things to worry about. They did enjoy feeling the baby move. Kiyi talked and talked how she was going to be the coolest aunt ever, and Tom Tom tried to poke baby back. 

Mai did love feeling the baby move herself. The baby finally become not an abstract thought, or hope, but an actual living being inside of her. She never could talk to her though – she was still convinced it was a girl. She stroke her belly or poke it, just like Top Tom, and let the talking to be done by Zuko.  
He mother brought her a midwife, the woman who helped Tom-Tom to be born. At first, Mai intended to listen to Mother Hua – after all, it seemed that her mother and she had similar health and health-related problems, so if Mother Hua managed to get them Tom-Tom, then she could help her, too. But the first meeting became the only one. Mother Hua was devoted to healthy babies, but she considered pregnancy and birth to to be a punishment for a woman for whatever she did to get herself pregnant. Even more annoying, she believed everything wrong that might happen with the pregnancy to be a fault of the pregnant woman. If not direct consequences of her action, then karmic consequence. And Mai didn’t want to deal with it ever, so Mother Hua was politely sent off. 

Nanny Moe was an old woman who looked remarkably ugly and incredibly cheerful. Ursa brought her in, saying that she was the one who was with her when she was expecting Kiyi. In fact, she helped all the babies on Hira’a to be born for as long as Ursa remembered herself. Come to think she might have helped Ursa’s mother to deliver Ursa… Certainly nobody knew her age or remembered Nanny Moe as other than an old woman. 

Mai was not in awe of an old age and generally apprehensive. And yet, Nanny Moe’s cheerful, occasionally happily rude demeanor not only didn’t annoy Mai, but filled her with calm confidence that everything indeed would be ok. The main characteristic of Nanny Moe, in Mai’s estimation, was not her age or experience, but her genuine love to all things living, and all sides of life.  
The most surprising development of Mai’s state was that Katara became her closest friend. In the normal circumstances, the were friends, but not that close. Never as close as Ty Lee or even Suki. Occasionally brought closer by something or other they had to do together, or making fun of Zuko. But now Mai found it comforting to be around Katara and easy to talk to. She even told her about her miscarriage a year ago, and how terrified she was, everything she could only talk about with Zuko before that. Baby Bumi was large and round and most of the time with Katara – carried in a large scarf tied around Katara’s body. 

“Does he ever sleep in a bed?” Mai wondered. She couldn’t possibly imagine just carrying a baby all the time.

“Well, no. He has a crib back home, but I feel better when he sleeps with us, or with Appa.”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“I am tired, but I would be even more tired if I had to run to his bed and back to feel him or to calm him down. Beside, I can always give him to Aang to carry.”

Then seeing Mai’s horror, she laughed softly. “All babies are different, just as their parents. May be yours would want to sleep in her bed. And it’s not that you’ll lack people to watch over her sleep.”

They didn’t only talk about babies of course. But most topics got a new flavor to them.  
One day, when all the friends were there, relaxing in the palace garden, Mai mentioned how hard it became to move and exercise. 

“I found that swimming worked really well when I was expecting Bumi. And not because I am a waterbender – you just don’t feel all that extra body in the water.”

“I guess it was easy for you, living on that island…”

“Like you don’t have warm water around here.”

“We could go to Ember island!” Zuko immediately became really excited about this idea.

“I am not staying there alone, and you can’t spend several months on Ember Island. It is fine for a couple of weeks, sure, but for months… I’ll go crazy there.”

“There is always the lake here...” 

Mai considered that idea. They occasionally swam in the great lake, because it was considered shocking by the general public, and Mai loved that. Also, the water there was clean and clear all year round, but the road there… It was one thing to sneak out there with Zuko or Ty Lee or other friends, and quite another was to lead a royal procession of maids and midwives and court ladies. “I don’t want to sound obnoxious, but it will be very tiring to go there every day in these circumstances.”

“Why don’t you just make a swimming pool right there?” Toph suggested. “It’s not as if you are starved for space. You already have a fountain there, it shouldn’t be a big problem to rebuild it into a pool. It wouldn’t be huge, but you don’t really need a huge one.”

“I think I love this idea!” Coming for a swim any time she wanted, floating in the water seemed to be a perfect answer to Mai’s problems.

“But the fountain!” Zuko sounded shocked.

“What of it? It just a fountain. If you ever feeling nostalgic you will always be able to fall into the pool…” Mai knew about Zuko’s attachment to that story from their childhood, but didn’t share it.

“I like the idea to have a large body of water by the palace. If you ever turn evil and we have to fight, I mean.” Sokka sounded as he was making a thoughtful argument, except he didn’t.

Zuko was so exasperated, he couldn’t even speak for a moment. “It’s my home and my fountain, and I happen to like it! And I am not going to turn evil!”

“Fine, we still can make a pool here, near the fountain. Just use more plumbing.” Toph now stood up and was feeling the land beneath them.

“ok. We’ll need metal for plumbing, some stone to line the walls, and plumbing schematics for the palace, not to mess up the existing system.” Sokka got into his genius engineer mode.

“Get me the engineer or palace plumber to chat, and we’ll do it tomorrow.” Toph said.

“Tomorrow?”

“Please.” Toph changed her stance a little, and soon there was a larch hole in the garden in from of them. “Is that big enough, Mai?”

“It’s perfect, thank you, Toph. Can you also make the floor slanted a bit more? So one could stand in one end, but deep enough to jump in the other?”

“Sure. Like this?”

“Yes, like this.”

By the end of the next day a small swimming pool lined with beautiful black basalt took over a part of the Royal Gardens near the fountain so dear to Zuko. Grumbling and displaying how put upon he was, Fire Lord called for the palace engineer and the royal plumber to come with the plans and schematics, and for the materials and equipment to be brought in. 

The Royal Plumber and the Engineer talked to Sokka, arguing quite loudly that it was impossible to do. But as the pipes were there, they stood, watching in awe as Toph arranged the way they discussed minutes ago. And the basalt tiles danced in the air and lined the future pool in the neat rows. 

“You know, you could make a fortune by doing swimming pools.”

“Nah, I have too many fortunes already. Don’t have time for another one. But it was fun. We need to make one in the Republic City.”

“You don’t swim still, do you?” Mai remembered  
“No, But I don’t mind some splashing. And well, sometimes gentle floating is a fun way to relax.”

“That would be awesome! We need to think how to warm the water though… Maybe get a firebender to sit in the water?” Sokka had a lot of very stupid ideas besides great ones.

That night they made an official opening of the pool. Little fires lit the garden, a table with snacks and drink, comfortable chairs… Mai didn’t remember who jumped first, but everyone, including Toph ended up in the water. It was amazing to feel like herself again, in the water the little aches and discomforts didn’t bother her, and she felt light and nimble.. 

“Thank you, guys, it was the best idea ever.”  
Two days later, when everyone left, she and Zuko went for a night swim together. The moon reflected on the clear water, giving the impression she swam there with the two of them. It was dark and quiet, and Zuko finally admitted that having a swimming pool in his garden is nice. Mai laughed, and Zuko laughed, and she had a distinct feeling that the moon laughed with them, too.  
While most people’s reactions to her pregnancy were more or less what Mai expected, Iroh’s reaction puzzled her. Their relationship was somewhat weird to begin with – Mai was sure Iroh liked her, by herself. They had many interesting conversations and arguments, and occasionally he conceded that she was right and he wasn’t. He complimented her tea, quite sincerely, they fought together on a couple occasions and it wasn’t bad. But there was always a kind of barrier between them. As if he wasn’t sure she was the best choice for Zuko, and he only wanted Zuko the best. She wasn’t sure Zuko was aware of it, so she had never brought it up.

However, when Iroh came for a visit, she found him polite but distant. No bad jokes, not good-natured teasing, no interesting arguments. As if she was an ancient Imperial Treasure, too fragile and precious to touch.

The only person she could voice her puzzlement, was Ursa.

“Oh. I am so sorry, my dear.” Mai usually disliked being called my dear, but Ursa said in such an absent-minded way, that it sounded as an honest endearment. Besides, Mai could see that she was indeed sorry. “He does it again, I see...”

“What do you mean, ‘again’?”

“He acted the same way when I was expecting. Of course, then I just thought he was always like that, he didn’t know me, I didn’t know know him.. or anyone else here, really. After Zuko was born he turned really friendly and warm, only to grow distant when I was carrying Azula. I realized then, that it was fear.”

“Fear?”

“His wife died a week after Lu Ten was born. And his mother didn’t survive the birth of Ozai. So, yeah. He probably looks at you, and mentally prepares himself to deal with funerals.”

Mai had a bitter joke on the tip of her tongue, but she kept silent. She felt sorry for the women she didn’t know, and the babies they left behind, and for Iroh’s unrelenting grief. But she wasn’t ready to contemplate her own death, let alone prepare for it.

Ursa obviously understood her consternation, so she took 

Mai’s hand, in a gesture both very Zuko-ish and very not. “I had no problems with deliveries whatsoever, and I think neither did Michi. While things can, indeed, go wrong, you’ll have much better help available than they did.”

Mai knew that to be true. Katara had promised to be with her, and Mai was sure she had an unfair advantage over pretty much anyone else, being friends with the best healer in the world. 

She placed her hand over Ursa’s. “I am much more terrified about what will happen next. I have so little control of things right now, it’s almost calming by itself. But when the baby is here? I have to be her mother then. It seems wrong. And much scarier than a tragic death.”

Ursa smiled weakly. “I don’t think I can advise anyone how to be a good mother. Just… try your best, and take it day by day, I guess. It’s good to question yourself from time to time. But when you love your kids, it’s already easier.”

“But what if I won’t?” Now, that was truly terrifying thought.

Ursa hugged her. “Believe me, you will.”

“Not all your kids are easy to love.”

A chuckle. “You are getting it wrong. I loved both Zuko and Azula the moment I had them in my arms. Azula especially was such an adorable baby, so easy to love. I had more problems with Kiyi.”

“Really?”

“It was probably because I was literally not myself, and my head was such a mess, but the first weeks with her I just didn’t feel anything. But I had Ikem, and people in Hira’a were nice, and they all helped just day to day. I was living, I was taking care of the baby, I slept as Ikem was taking care of her, and then, one day I knew I loved my daughter, and it seemed as if some fog had lifted.”  
Druk was big enough to fly alone around Caldera and firebend at his leisure. Turleducks in the royal pond were off-limits, but Mai didn’t think he held the same respect for turtleducks and other small animals everywhere else. Of course, he held Appa and Momo in the special category of his respected friends, slightly above his humans. 

He was too large to hang out in the palace, really, but he loved it, and they loved having him there, and it would be soon enough when he wouldn't’ be able to fit inside at all. So nobody minded some broken furniture. They had too much of it, anyway. 

Druk’s favorite entertainment was to collect his favorite humans in one large warm pile and snuggle on top of it. However, ever since he figure out that there is a baby in Mai’s belly, he made sure Mai was on top of the pile and comfortable. He sniffed at her belly interestedly, tried to lick it, occasionally breathing out carefully warm air. At first Mai was worried, but Druk took the baby seriously.  
Zuko… Zuko didn’t change much. He was just.. more. Like, any day Mai could see all flavors of Zuko at the same time – happy Zuko, worried Zuko, frantic Zuko, gloomy Zuko, silly Zuko, angry Zuko, sweet Zuko, annoyed Zuko… there was entirely too much Zuko, especially as Mai was trying to keep her calm that she managed to return after assault of emotions at the beginning. She loved their quiet moments with Zuko, when she sat in his lap and they talked or didn’t talk. Of course, sitting in his lap was becoming increasingly more difficult with every day, as she, well, increased, even if they tried their best. There was also sitting side by side and laying down in different directions and position. The simple truth was that Mai was uncomfortable in most humanely possible positions except for sitting in Zuko’s lap or laying while hugging Druk. She even had a pillow made in a shape of Druk, and it was close enough to good.  
“How did you you manage all that?” Mai once asked Katara.

“Mostly, with Appa. And waterbending helped a lot to relieve the tension. But also… most people manage it one way or another. I am amazed how well you are doing without Appa and waterbending.”

That made Mai feel slightly better. 

The negotiations about creating Republic city out of Cranefish town and its neighboring area were well under way. There was still a lot of questions and disagreements and misunderstanding and hurt feelings on all the side, and Mai pushed Zuko to get things going, and helped some stuff to get done. Worrying about Republic city – in addition to the regular Fire Nation problems – helped them to get their minds of worrying about baby. 

But the time was coming closer, and Mai couldn’t wait to be done with waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will adjust tags later to add all the people who showed up in this chapter.


	3. The perfect one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The negotiations for the Republic city are underway, but there are some bumps in reaching agreements between all nations. Also, Mai is giving birth to the heir of the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back in Zuko's confused and panicking POV so I could include weird details without it being too physiological. I am also pretty sure there a lot of ancient traditions associated with the birth of royal baby in the Fire Nation, but I decided to leave it to everyone's imagination. There are always A LOT of weird ancient traditions connected to pregnancy and childbirth, and they are all more or less contradictory. Which makes it easy to disregard, in my personal experience. I am sure there was a lot of pressure on Mai to do things "traditional way", but some of it cancelled each other, and as for others - Mai is pretty good at doing her own thing, despite pressure. Especially since she also had a lot of support.

The negotiations couldn’t move any step further. While they had reached a preliminary agreement with king Kuei regarding the land, and made plans for funding with Fire Nation’s money, they still needed agreement from the Northern Water tribe. It was supposed to be an accord of all the nations in creating something new, the city that belonged to everybody and no one in particular. Each of the Nations was giving up something to create a place where people of all nations could live together. But Chief Arnook wanted more concessions in exchange – exclusive fishing rights and navy arrangements convenient for the North Water Tribe. They gathered on one of smaller Fire Nation islands for another round of Republic city talks – the Gaang, Chief Hakoda for the Southern Water Tribe, Chief Arnook for the Northern Water Tribe, a representative for King Kuei, and Zuko. The only absent right now were Mai who didn’t want to travel anywhere by her due date, and Katara who promised to stay with her.

“We’ll never get the declaration of Republic City signed! Why does he have to be so stubborn? I thought you Water Tribe people are supposed to be flexible!” Zuko vented his frustrations to Sokka.

“We are flexible all right. Have you tried to squish water? Sure you have. You cannot. Water just finds a way around the obstacle and if it cannot – just crushes it. Ever seen a dam being burst? I did.”

“So find a way around!”

Sokka shrugged. “I can’t do all the thinking work for you. Besides, as my father is representing the interests of the Southern Tribe, and I represent Republic City, it’s complicated. There are several conflicts of interests, and the North and South do not always have the same interests… Diplomacy is stupid.”

“You father is fine with our suggestions. I thought North and South are sister tribes. Why are your relationships so complicated?”

“Why are your relationships with your sister complicated?”

Zuko snorted. “Point taken. I wish Mai and Katara were here.”

“Yeah, Katara has a knack for steamrolling through difficult arguments that’s very useful when she uses it against someone who is not me.”

Zuko snorted again. He rarely tried to fight against Katara’s arguments. Unless of course he had to. “I just really hoped we could do this before the baby arrives…”

Sokka continued, “And Mai is actually not bad at sneak diplomacy, I love how she tends to say something at the right moment. Maybe we should have moved the negotiations to your palace… Or do you think it is too late?”

Aang came running to them. “A messenger hawk just arrived with Katara’s note. She asks me to come. It has started, and she needs me to take Bumi, so she could help Mai.”

“What has started?”

“Mai’s baby is coming.”

Zuko understood the words, but could quite believe them. “What? Now?”

Sokka laughed. “Well, apparently the baby decided to come out and help with the negotiations.”

“Very funny.”

“You look like I dropped a bag of snow on your head.” Sokka nodded. “It is indeed funny.”

“Hahahaha, it’s actually pretty normal.” Aang laughed and pulled Zuko by his arm. “Come on, Zuko, I am leaving with Appa now, let’s go.”

“You mean, I should? Is it a thing that’s done? What about everyone here?”

“Yes, you should, and everyone can come later.”

“Don’t worry about us, we’ll board my airship and arrive in Caldera city where we will make ourselves comfortable.” Toph apparently was also close enough to hear everything. “Just think how Mai will glare at you if you miss everything.”

That was a very good point, Zuko admitted to himself. “Erm, ok.”

* * *

Appa had brought them to the palace gardens by the sunset. Katara and Mai were by the turtleduck pond, walking together, with Mai slightly leaning on Katara, and the old nurse that his mom brought from Hira’a, Nanny Moe, was sitting under a tree with little Bumi. Aang strode toward them, picked up Bumi and threw him up high in the air, gently catching in his arms. Bumi laughed and hugged his father.

Zuko ran to Mai and Katara. “What is happening? Why are you here?”

“The contractions have started, but it is still a long process.” Katara patiently explained. “Mai is much more comfortable to walk for now, and there is no reason for her to be in bed. I am glad you two came. Here, take my place.” She patted Zuko’s arm quickly and went to Aang.

Zuko caught Mai into a hug. “Is it okay that I am here?”

“Don’t be an idiot. Why wouldn’t it be ok?” She sounded cross.

“I don’t know. Mai, sorry. I think I am in panic right now, and I have no idea what I should or shouldn’t do anymore.”

“It’s not like I know what to do very well. Just moving one step at a time. And I am very glad you are here.” Mai leaned into him, and Zuko embraced her gingerly. But Mai suddenly quacked and doubled down. Zuko stood confused.

“Hey! What is happening?” He whispered.

“I am fine. It’s another contraction. According to Katara and Nanny Moe they are not yet close enough. Back to walking.” Mai breathed heavily and stood up. “Another walk around the garden.”

So they walked and walked until another contraction made Mai stop and clutch at his arms with all the force of an angry warrior. “I am fine” Mai mumbled, but Zuko didn’t believe her. Unexpectedly, Mai straightened up and pulled him into a kiss. His lips met hers, sweet and dry from all the heavy breathing, demanding and yielding at the same time. Zuko dived right into familiar feelings and stayed there until it started to get uncomfortable in his nether areas. “What was that?” he asked her.

“I needed to distract myself from pain, that’s all.”

“I see. Well, I hope it worked, because I feel very... distracted.”

Mai answered with a feeble giggle, and Zuko hugged her carefully. They walked again, and walked, and walked until the night fell on Caldera. Katara left to feed Bumi and rest, but Ty Lee came and told Zuko to go and have some rest and clean himself after the travel. Zuko glanced at Mai.

“Go, go, I am not leaving this garden for some time, it seems. Someone will call you if needed,”

“Should I bring something for you?”

“No, just go already!” Mai sounded annoyed, but he was fairly certain it was another contraction starting.

He left Mai with Ty Lee and went into the palace. Everything seemed to be unnaturally quiet. People talked in hushed tones and scuttled out of his way.

In his room Zuko found a basin filled with water to refresh himself, a bath ready if he feels like it, a change of clothes and refreshments served. In the moments like this he loved being the Fire lord – not having to think about little comforts, just use them and move on. He stuffed some food in his mouth without thinking much, washed his face, changed and dropped in bed.

When he opened his eyes, it was dark and quiet. He got up, splashed some water on his face, took a stuffed bun and a glass of water from the snack table and went to search for the news. It appeared to be pre-dawn hours, when most people, including palace servants were asleep.

He passed through the throne room, which was empty and almost dark save for the flickering blue fire.  
“Azula? What are you doing here?”

“I am not much for the group hug with my mother and the rest of the womenfolk.”

“The palace is pretty big and you have plenty of your own rooms here.”

“But if I was hiding in my rooms, how would I make my presence known?” Azula stood up from her favorite chair and sauntered closer.

“Did you hear any news?”

“Nothing interesting so far. Don’t worry, Zuzu, your magical peasant will make sure everything is fine.”

Zuko winced. “Can you please stop calling Katara a peasant?”

“What is she going to do? Kill me?”

Ty Lee came “They moved to the spa room. I’ll go stretch a little.”

“What should I do?” Zuko asked her.

Azula rolled her eyes and didn’t say anything. Ty Lee looked at him in concern and exasperation. “Just go there; I’ll come back later.”

“But why is it in the spa room?” Azula thought out aloud. “I’ll have to order to remodel it all afterwards.”

“It is Katara’s suggestion, actually. Apparently a waterbender healer needs a lot of water.”

“There is a need for a healer?”

“Not much, but Katara did something to help Mai with the pain. And the water is just in case and for easier cleanup later.” Ty Lee hugged Zuko and ran away.

Zuko found the room closest to the spa to be full of people. Both his mom and Mai’s were here, and Auntie Mura, and the palace physician, and some midwives, and fire sages and servants and some folks who probably shouldn’t be there, but nobody cared to shoo them away.

“Mom, is everything ok? Why is everyone here?”

“The birth of the new prince is a big deal for everyone. People don’t want to miss a historical event. Besides, there are a number of traditions that are technically useless, but people take comfort in them, especially in a world that has changed so much. Fire Sages and the others have to witness the birth of the next fire lord, then there is the first test for firebending… Don’t worry, everything is going fine!”

Zuko frowned. “Did I pass the firebending test?”

“At birth? No. Not many babies do, and nobody really expects them to.”

He nodded, then looked around “Where is Kiyi?”

“She is with Ikem and Tom-Tom, somewhere.”

Zuko looked at the spa room and took a deep breath. “I should go.”

“It is really not that scary, and you could Mai help just by being there.”

In the spa room it was hot. Fires burned in the corners, and he immediately felt sweaty from all the heat and steam. Mai stood holding onto the chair and panting, her robes down to her waist, Katara was behind moving water along Mai’s spine.

He blinked. “Can I help?”

“Mai is doing just fine.” Katara said. “It is a technique that takes the edge of the pain. Things are going very well.”

“Isn’t it too long?”

“First babies often take their time. The body doesn’t quite know what to do yet.” Nanny Moe said from her chair. “The next ones might just pop out in no time.”

Mai threw a look letting him know what she thought about that perspective of the next ones popping.

For some time there were no sounds except for her heavy breathing. Zuko came closer, and Mai leaned on him, allowing Katara to rest.

“I feel weird. Like.. like..”

“Like you need to push?”

“Yes.”

“Then squat and push.”

The next moments were all one blur of movement and sounds in Zuko’s mind. He hardly understood what was going on, except for Mai holding him fast, and people coming in and running around and then he heard a loud wail. A baby was wailing. He woke up from his stupor and looked around.

The Fire Sage gave him the baby, purple and covered in whitish stuff, and pronounced solemnly, “Congratulations, Fire lord Zuko, we have a new princess!”

Zuko’s mind cleared a bit. He peered at the tiny baby in his arms – an actual baby, with abundant black hair and dark amber eyes. He felt weird. He couldn’t possibly be trusted with holding a baby! Or doing anything with a baby! Zuko glanced around in panic, and realized that Mai was half-sitting on a small bed, with Katara and other women doing something around her.

“Mai...”

“Wow. I got the baby out.” She said in a tired but perfectly normal voice. “Bring her here.”

Zuko, following the directions, placed the baby on Mai’s slightly deflated belly. “I thought babies are.. pink and round. Is she okay?”

Someone snickered - Katara, or any other of the women helping Mai. “Not the newborns. She’ll be pink and round soon enough, just look at her!” Nanny Moe said and pointed, how, after having been moved closer to Mai’s breast, the baby started sucking. “That’s a good, smart girl, if I ever saw one!”

Something dropped in Zuko’s chest. A new unknown feeling. He had a daughter. He and Mai made an actual human being together, and now they were parents of a daughter. Terror and love too big to explain threatened to tear him apart. He looked at Mai with the baby. “How are you?”

“Crappy, but okay. Tired. Overwhelmed. I don’t know. I think I love her already.” Mai smiled at him. “How are we going to call her?”

A certainty settled in his mind, sudden and unshakable. “Izumi.” He grinned. “We’ll call her Izumi.”

Mai rolled her eyes. “You are such a dork.” Then she looked at the tiny human on her belly. “But she does feel like Izumi. Hello, Izumi!”

The baby didn’t answer.

Someone came and took her away to clean, wash and swaddle in something bright red. Then everyone in the room seemed to have lost interest in him and Mai and disappeared. Except for Katara. “Wow, that was intense. All those people waiting and running.” She said, bending some water into her cup. “Anyone else want a drink?”

“I’ll get the cups, thank you.” Zuko looked around in search of something to put water in, and brought water to Mai and himself.

“Katara, thank you for all the help today. It meant a lot.” Mai squeezed her hand. “You probably need to rest now; I feel like it went on for days.”

“What friends are for? You get some rest yourself. Now you’ll be looking at many sleepless nights ahead of you, so get sleep when you can.” Katara smiled, then looked at them with a sly smirk. “Of course, you always can get someone else to mind the baby, with her being a princess and all that.” She squeezed Mai’s hand back. “You did a great job. And don’t panic too much - you’ll be great parents. Now I have to go find my husband and son and see what they are up to without me.” With these words she left, and Zuko with Mai were alone.

“You should probably go, too. Find where they took our daughter.”

“No… “ Zuko shook his head. “I mean later. I haven’t even really talked to you. How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve just given birth to a giant baby? I don’t know, Zuko. Exhausted. Tired of this room. Sleepy.”

“OK, let’s get you to our room first so you can sleep. I’ll bring you Izumi after that.” Zuko felt like a giant ball of sunshine was bursting from his chest just for saying his daughter’s name – Izumi.

* * *

When later Zuko made it to the courtyard, he was greeted with a round of cheer, hugs and applause. As if he did something of note today. The morning sun was already high and he vaguely wondered when did the morning happen. And how long was everyone waiting for him there. He stared – there really was everyone who was with him at the negotiations, and everyone who stayed in Caldera. He’d send for the Uncle as soon as he could. Someone – no, his mother – brought out sleeping Izumi and placed her in his arms. Izumi was much more pink and clean, and swaddled in a beautiful blanket his mother sewed while waiting for her grandchild.

“Well, apparently, it’s a human baby, with a heart and everything! Congratulations, you two!” Toph smirked happily at him.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“She is cute!” Suki hugged him.

“She looks much less squishy than Bumi did.” Sokka peered at the baby and squeaked, “Hey!” as a snowball appeared on his head and immediately started melting.

“I think she already looks smarter than both of her parents. I hope she takes after me.” Azula said, blithely ignoring all the glares.

“I think she is perfect,” Aang also came and hugged Zuko. “it’s awesome that you have a daughter now.”

Another hug came immediately from Ty Lee. “Totally perfect. Look at those tiny fingers! And the tiny nose!”

“Congratulations, Lord Zuko, on becoming a father! But I still think that it is my daughter who is perfect.” Chief Hakoda grinned and raised his glass with plum wine to Izumi, then to Katara. Katara rolled her eyes, but grinned back. Zuko glanced to Azula and noticed a shade of… envy? He wasn’t sure.

“Your daughter, Chief Hakoda, is one of the greatest women alive.” Chief Arnook’s voice boomed through, unexpectedly somber. “But she is not perfect. Nobody who’s living is. If there is a perfect daughter, it’s mine. I would have given everything I have to have Yue stomp her feet or throw things at me right now. Nobody can be as perfect as the Moon.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw Sokka running out.

Chief Arnook came closer and continued. “Your daughter is not perfect. She will scream, and she will scream for no discernible reason. She will throw tantrums. She will talk back. She will sneak out at night for some stupid hijinks. She will make stupid mistakes. She will, on occasion, display a stunning lack of self-control or self-preservation. She will be wonderful. But she won’t be perfect for all her really long life. And that’s something we should all celebrate today. Let’s get those papers signed. Today is the day to think about the future of our world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that it is almost like two stories mashed together, but for some reason, chief Arnook was always a part of it in my head, and refused to yield and go away. 
> 
> Bumi is about a year at this time, between 10 and 18 months. It's not important to the story at all.
> 
> Katara uses a mash up of epidural and our world's "waterbending" techniques to help with the pain. She didn't invent it, I think it was in use for centuries. I think the first woman waterbender had invented it, because that's what I would have done.
> 
> Azula is just hanging out at the palace when she feels like it. Nobody knows what to do about her. Neither does she.
> 
> Nanny Moe is still there, helping.
> 
> Druk wisely keeps out of the way of humans and is hanging out with Appa and Momo

**Author's Note:**

> I think there are going to be three chapters altogether, but no idea when the other two will be finished. They are going to stand on their own, as separate stories, so I am posting it now.


End file.
